Charlie's Goodbye
by CharismaInjection
Summary: Before  he can be at peace, Charlie has one more thing to say to Claire.


**LOST**

**CHARLIE'S GOODBYE.**

Claire awoke in her tent, it was in the middle of the night. They had returned back to the camp mere hours ago and were awaiting the freighter to come and take them all home. Claire couldn't smile until Charlie had returned, she couldn't wait to tell him his actions had saved them all. She was excited but also slightly anxious, Charlie should have returned sooner than this. She couldn't help but wonder what was delaying him. She sat up from her bed and opened her eyes. The tent was pitch black, Claire couldn't see anything clearly, she could barely make out Aaron asleep in the crib. Claire suddenly noticed something shiny on the side of the crib next to Aaron, she had been in such an anxious daze when she returned, she must not have noticed it. Claire got to her feet and walked silently over to Aaron's crib, she slowly picked up the shiny object. She couldn't make it out, suddenly light came upon the tent, Claire noticed it was Charlie's DriveShaft ring. Her stomach felt a thud, Charlie had told her the story of this ring, had he left it for Aaron? Claire then turned around to see what had caused the light. She was shocked to see Charlie opposite her, sitting on the floor with a lit match clutched between his fingers. Claire's excitement burst out as she called out to him.

''Charlie?'' Claire smiled. ''You're back?!'' She expected Charlie to smile back at her and to get to his feet and hug her tightly, but Charlie did not look up. There was something different about him, he seemed emotionless, almost dead. After a long pause, he eventually spoke.

''I'm not suppossed to be here Claire,' Charlie sighed quietly. Claire didn't understand what he meant.

''What?'' Claire asked confused. ''I don't understand Charlie...'' Claire started to walk towards Charlie as he had not moved anything but his mouth since he had first appeared to her. As she got closer to him, Charlie raised his hand to stop her coming any closer.

''Please stay back Claire...'' Charlie solemnly asked. Claire could see a deep sadness in his eyes. She could sense something was wrong.

''Charlie...what's wrong?'' Claire asked, beginning to get frightened. Charlie did not speak for what seemed like the longest time, Claire would have screamed at him if he had taken a second longer than he did to reply. As Charlie began to speak, he finally looked up at her, his eyes told her so many things, there was an obvious sadness about them, but through that, Claire could see the love in his eyes.

''You're going to hear things,'' Charlie began. ''Bad things that might upset you...'' Claire cut him off before he could finish, she had become irate.

''What things?'' she asked angrilly. Charlie had seemed not to hear her, or he had just chosen to ignore her as he continued speaking.

''...And when you hear them...'' Charlie spoke softly. ''...I want you to remember that you saw me here okay?'' Claire started to get qite upset, she had never seen Charlie like this before.

Charlie...'' Claire said tearfully. Charlie looked towards the outside of the tent. He seemed so calm in his movements, he looked at the tent entrance then back at Claire.

''Desmond's coming to the tent now, he's back,'' Charlie said. ''You better go out and see him, you wouldn't want to disturb Aaron.'' Claire looked fustrated, she wanted to know what was wrong more than anything, she didn't want to have to deal with Desmond right now. Though Charlie was right, she heared someone approaching the tent, she would have to get her answers from Charlie another time.

''We're not done here Charlie...'' Claire gently warned him as she walked out of the tent entrance. As she left the tent, Charlie stared after her, as if he could still see her right in front of him. He then looked at Aaron asleep gently in his crib, then back at the tent entrance. He looked with longing in his eyes, he knew he had said all he could say, but before he left, he had one more thing to say.

''...Goodbye.''

THE END.


End file.
